sx_lanfandomcom_de-20200213-history
DOTA II
Dota 2 ist ein von Valve entwickeltes Multiplayer Online Battle Arena und Nachfolger der beliebten Modifikation Defense of the Ancients für Warcraft 3. Das Spiel wurde am 9. Juli 2013 im Free-to-play-Modell für Microsoft Windows veröffentlicht. Wikipedia "Sehr motivierend, weil die dynamischen Matches immer anders verlaufen." - Gamestar Regeln = 1. SX20 Dota 2 Rules = 1.1. Game Version The game version must be "Dota 2". 1.2. Lobby Settings * Lobby Password: sx22 * Game Name: Optional * Enable Cheats: OFF * Bot Difficulty: Random * Version: Tournament * Series Type: No Series (maybe if BO3) * Game Mode: Captains Mode * Starting Team: Check Game Mode² * Penalty-Radiant: None * Penalty-Dire: None * Server Location: Europe West * Spectators: Enable * Dota TV Delay: 2 minutes ¹ Share it with your opponent so they can find the lobby ² This differs from which game mode you are playing. Check the game mode rules below. = 2. Match Rules = 2.1. Starting the Game As soon as both teams are on the same round the game must start. This means that if both teams get a default win on the first round (for not having an opponent or any other circumstances), even if the match page states a different match time hour, the match must start. 2.4. Game Mode 2.4.1. Best of One The team at the left side of the match sheet chooses the side, the team on the right side chooses the drafting order. The lobby setting "Starting Team" must be set according to the drafting order. The side chosen on this setting will have the first ban/pick. 2.4.2. Best of Three The team at the left side of the match sheet is radiant on the first game, the drafting order is random. On the second game, it's the reverse. On the third game, the team on the left side chooses the side, the other team chooses the drafting order. The lobby setting "Starting Team" must be set to random on games 1 and 2, and according to the drafting order on game 3. The side chosen on this setting will have the first ban/pick. 2.5. Game preparations Please resolve any problems that might occur before a match starts. Connection or Hardware Problems during a match could lead into a disqualification by ESL admins. * Agreements between the teams/players need to be posted as match comments. * Make sure the match is played with the right lobby settings. * Make sure all players are eligible to play. In team games, all players must be registered in their corresponding team. The usage of a team foreign player can lead into (a) warning. (b) disqualification. © 2-6 penalty points (d) rematch, depending on the case. An ESL admin will take further actions if there is a standin suspicion. 2.6. Ingame 2.6.1. Number of players Number of players must be 5 for each team. A team missing a player will get a default loss. 2.6.2. Player drops There is a total waiting time of 10 minutes per game to wait for player drops per team. 2.6.3. Pause Rule It is forbidden to pause a game for no reason. After you pause a game you must say in all chat the reason of the pause. In the same game, the total pause time can't be longer than 10 minutes (if a team pause the game for 3 minutes and later pause it again for 7, they can't pause anymore, unless the opponents agree with it). * A pause shouldn't be longer than 5 minutes. In the case a longer pause being needed, the opponent or an ESL admin has to agree it, otherwise the match continue. * To unpause a game is only allowed if both teams agree to it in all chat or a pause lasted longer as 10 minutes and no further agreements were made. * Abuse of the pause will lead to a disqualification. Screenshots of proof and the demo of the game must be uploaded into the match. 2.6.4. DDOS If a player drop or is lagging duo to a DDOS attack, the Pause Rule and the Player Drops rule is applied here. There are no exceptions for DDOS attacks. It's the player responsibility to protect himself against DDOS attacks. 2.6.5. Rematch If there is a technical problem that requires a rematch, contact an admin. 2.6.6. Rematch Rules * A match has to be played with the same picks (it can be created using the All Pick mode). 2.6.7. Abortion of a match You can abort a match by typing "gg" (without the "") on the all chat. 2.6.8. Results Both participants are responsible to enter the correct result. Results must be submitted after all games have been played. If anything is unclear, participants should have screenshots and the required replay files available to verify the result and file a protest. 2.6.9. Communication & Support Please use matchchat, located on the bottom right hand side of your screen or submit a support ticket for any assistance during the cup. ESL Wire is the main communication tool for admins to communicate to players through matchchat during a cup. 2.6.10. Match Media All match media (screenshots, demos, etc) must be kept for at least 14 days. In general, you should upload the match media from a match to the match info page as soon as possible. Faking or manipulating match media is forbidden and will result in severe penalties. Match media should be named clearly based on what it is. It is not possible to file a protest or write a support ticket to complain about bad match media naming. However, if an admin is hindered in their work because of bad match media names then it can be punished. 2.7. Illegal Actions Any actions that result in an unfair advantage are illegal. This includes bug abuse of any kind. 2.8. Spectators Spectators inside the Lobby are forbidden (such as coach's, managers or casters). Only official ESL Casters or Admins are allowed. 2.8.1. Casting Casting an ESL match is only allowed with an ESL admin agreement. To get an agreement please write a Support ticket. 2.8.2. Personal Streaming Personal Streaming is always allowed if ESL TV is not casting a match. If ESL TV is casting a match, personal streaming is not allowed without an admin agreement. Personal Streaming of a match shown by ESL TV, without permission from am ESL admin, can lead into a disqualification of the team or ban of the streaming player in the tournament.